A Roleplay of Overalls and Apples
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Harry and Caitlin explore roleplay in their off time - and an extremely good time is had by all.


_**A/N: a small gift to HermioneLestrange02 aka Snowells1234 of Ao3 and lovemarvelandtheflash of tumblr. An admitted rewrite of an eons old Nalu smut piece - but it does work for Snowells, so there's that.**_

* * *

"You sure about this?" Harry gestured to his outfit, denim overalls, and a faded cap. "It doesn't seem very sexy to me."

"It's fine - more of a mood setter than intended to be super erotic."

"But shouldn't it be?" Harry walked over to the mirror hanging over the chest of drawers and glanced at his reflection. "You can't be turned on by some generic farmer outfit, can you?"

Caitlin giggled, ducking her head. "It's not the outfit exactly - more like the contents of the outfit set me to burning with desire." She winked, "This is fun and games - some spice to our relationship."

Harry nodded, still waiting for Caitlin to impart deep wisdom.

Caitlin sat on the edge of the bed️ and patted the spot beside her. "It's a simple suspension of disbelief."

"Huh?"

"Stop playing at being stupid - I know you're not near as dumb as you like to pretend., even after the accident." Caitlin reached and tugged the pocket on Harry's hip. "Sit and we can go over the roleplay script again."

His grin turned wolfish, "No, I understand now. If we hadn't had to cut our make-out session short at the apple picking orchard, you'd have worked off your fascination for farmers already."

"Let's just say you do something to make overalls look good." Caitlin leaned over and plucked a rosy pink skinned apple from the basket on the nightstand. "Do you want to feed this to me or not?"

Slipping into character, Harry drawled, "Excuse me miss - you need to pay for that first."

Fluttering her eyelashes, Caitlin smiled. "But I don't have any money!"

"Don't you worry about that, you've got something I want more than money." Harry took the apple from Caitlin, rubbing it on his denim clad thigh. "If you want to eat this - I want something just as delicious to eat first." He leered and made an exaggerated smirk. "Something sweet and juicy."

Twirling a piece of hair around a finger, Caitlin bit her lip. "But I don't have any food to give you. What do you want?"

"You." Harry dropped the apple and set his hands on Caitlin's shoulders. "You look good enough to eat." He flexed his fingers, subtly massaging. "Do we have a deal?"

Caitlin pretended to think it over, hands on her knees as she watched the dark pool of desire rise in Harry's eyes. "Okay - what do you want me to do?" Anticipation fluttered in her stomach.

Caitlin reached for the straps holding the bib of Harry's overalls up - but he stepped back shaking his head. "Nuh uh, I stay dressed…for now." Harry hooked a finger under Caitlin's bra strap. "Let's get rid of your clothes - they're in my way."

Breathing faster, mouth dry, Caitlin nodded. Her sweater got flung into a corner and she fumbled with the button of her skirt.

Hot hands covered hers. "Let me." Harry released the button and slid the zipper down. He coaxed her to lay back and raise her hips, allowing him to remove her skirt and underwear in one motion. "Move to the middle - yeah, that's good."

"What about my bra?" Caitlin hated the needy tone in her voice, but damn if didn't confident Harry always reduce her to a wanton mess.

"Leave it, right now I'm very hungry." The bed️ dipped, creaking as Harry's weight pressed on the mattress. He slid his hands from Caitlin's ankles to her knees, opening them wider. "I'm gonna eat my fill."

Caitlin shifted and squirmed in Harry's grasp - his warmth pressed down on her legs and he adjusted her to suit himself. Moist breath stirred her trimmed curls and Caitlin whined. After an eternity his tongue licked - a teasing foray on her outer labia and then plunging into her wet depths.

Harry grunted as Caitlin clamped her legs about his head. Long used to her reaction to oral sex, he concentrated on the things he knew drove her crazy. Changing the speed and angle of his tongue, Harry worked Caitlin's body. He grabbed her ass and squeezed, alternating licking and sucking on her engorged clit.

Her breathy sighs and moans were music - her pleasure fed his desire to make her scream. On his back, Caitlin's heels drummed an insistent message of 'make me come.'

Incoherent, close to climax, Caitlin panted and mumbled - demands and entreaties. "Please, I'm so close! Harder dammit! Ahh…"

Harry pressed the tip of his tongue on the bundle of nerves at the top of Caitlin's mound, sliding two fingers inside her wet heat and scissoring them open, rubbing relentlessly. A gush of sweet nectar was his reward. Sobbing, Caitlin lifted her hips, screaming at the height of her orgasm. Harry slowed his fingers, his tongue matching pace.

"Fuck." Caitlin stretched and luxuriated, the edge taken off her voracious sexual appetite. "I think my bones melted."

"I don't have that problem." Harry unsnapped the straps of his overalls and let them droop. "Kinda the opposite in fact."

"Let me help with that," Caitlin opened her arms and winked at Harry, "I have the cure you need."

He grinned, "Yes, yes you do!"


End file.
